


Smile for the Camera

by scandalsavage



Series: Animal Instincts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Sex, Extremely Underage, Forced Prostitution, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Spitroasting, Violent Sex, essentially, forced incest... elements, heat inducement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Bruce Wayne is the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. Between running Wayne Enterprises in the day and protecting the city as Batman in night, Bruce has never put much effort or even consideration into bringing an omega into his world. But he has a young Alpha ward and faces a growing social pressure to fill out his household. So when his meddlesome friend sends him a video of an omega who might be to his tastes, he not-so-reluctantly gives in.(This is a horrible world and everyone is product of their horrible environments... even though Batman and Superman exist and fight for 'good'there are no good guys here).





	Smile for the Camera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright kids. Here's the first chapter of part one of Animal Instincts. 
> 
> It only gets worse from here.
> 
> And I still haven’t learned my lesson about writing things I’m not really sure how to tag... 
> 
> [See this post for more on the history and the social and political landscape ](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/post/185439381924/that-worst-omegaverse-thinghow-is-it-going)

The video is nearly three hours long.

Clark must have gotten him confused with someone else, someone who has a spare three hours to spend watching a poorly lit…

He notices the url and sighs. Clark sent him shitty amateur porn.

Still, that’s not exactly something the alien would do lightly. So, he does him the courtesy of reading the brief note.

> _I know you keep saying you don’t have the time or the need for an omega. But this one is so perfect for you! Even if it’s just as a pack omega. Please, just check it out before you dismiss it. -CK_

Bruce rolls his eyes. Clark’s always worried about, and butting into, his personal life. Society expects certain things of Bruce Wayne. It’s only become more pressing and suffocating since he turned thirty a couple weeks ago. All the media seems to be capable of talking about is why such an eligible Alpha bachelor with a young Alpha ward, quickly reaching maturity in his care, doesn’t seem interested in filling out his household.

He sighs again and clicks the link. Clark’s right. Not that he’d ever say it out loud. A pack omega would at least get the vultures off his back for a while.

Until he turns 35 and they start asking why he isn’t mated.  
  
The first thing he notices is that the time stamp for when the video was uploaded is from only eight hours ago, in the middle of the night. Then next is that that it already has over a hundred thousand views.

He presses play then reads the summary and tags beneath the video while the ad runs.

> _This is as ‘barely legal’ as it gets, you amorous Alphas! #barely legal #young omega sluts #hard to get #rough sex #threesomes #forced breeding #heat inducement_

Bruce scowls at that last tag. It’s not a practice he particularly approves of outside of a pack, especially the way it’s most frequently used. But he presses the button on his desk that locks his office door and alerts his secretary that he’s not to be disturbed, right as the video begins.

Two laughing Alphas throw a crying child onto the bed centered in the frame and Bruce’s first thought is that ‘barely legal’ seems to be a gross understatement. Which means that his distaste from heat inducement tag is warranted. He knows that some omegas have their first heat pretty young, that’s why the law doesn’t specify a minimum age, but there’s no way this literal child has had his yet.

Since the video hasn’t been taken down despite its popularity, and since it’s Clark who sent it to him, he assumes that the Alpha’s are successful in inducing the kid’s first. There’s no way, with all this attention, that the website would keep the filmed evidence of a crime on the homepage. And it’s even less likely that Clark would have sent it to him unless he wanted Batman to hunt down the criminals.

One of the Alphas fists the mess of black hair on the boy’s head and jerks him harshly around to face the camera. His eyes are already red and swollen, tears streaming down his cheeks. There’s already a dark bruise on his cheekbone.

“Say hello to your audience, bitch,” Alpha 1 growls. 

“Fuck you!” the kid spits, making Bruce smile and managing to make it clear that he’s speaking to both the Alphas in the room and whoever is meant by ‘audience’.

That’s when Bruce notices the scrawling text on the side of the video. He enlarges the image to fill the whole screen so he can see it better.

> _knotsUup: Omg YEEEES!!!!_
> 
> _AlphaDog69: Is that the lady omega’s kid?! Holy shit. Best $50 ever._
> 
> _cumdumpz30439: Fuck yeah! Wreck that cunt!_
> 
> _Par3-baby: uh… no way that one’s been in heat before… _
> 
> _Par3-baby: I’m out_
> 
> ** _Par3-baby has left the room._ **
> 
> _AlphaDog69: pussy_
> 
> _0megawhorz: ooh shit! you gonna let that little slut talk to you like that? show him what happens to mouthy omega cocksleeves who don’t know their place!!111!!1_

This was originally live streamed on a cam site?

Ignoring the vulgar, sexist, commentary, Bruce returns his attention to the actual action. Alpha 2 is maneuvering the omega into a presenting position, despite the way he thrashes, derisively muttering about how a virgin hole should be taken properly the first time.

The boy screams when Alpha 1 enters him suddenly without preamble. From the angle of the camera, even with the sub-par quality, the size difference between the young omega and the Alphas is painfully apparent. If it’s even possible for this one to be forced into heat, if he’s even remotely close enough to that point of maturity for this to work, he must be _at least_ several inches too short and twenty pounds underweight for his age. The Alpha cock forcing its way into the poor kid is horrifyingly gigantic in comparison, easily a fifth of the omega’s entire height.

“Christ,” he grunts through a wince, “Tightest, driest omega cunt I’ve ever been in.”

He grins down at the small body beneath him wickedly. “If it’s this uncomfortable for me, I can’t imagine how much it must suck for you.” He gives the child’s backside a sharp slap, so hard it rings through the speakers and instantly turns the spot a bright angry red. Then he pulls out, making the kid gasp in pain, only to punch back in roughly.

“Speaking of sucking,” Alpha 2 growls with an equally mean smile, taking the opportunity to shove himself into the boy’s mouth when it opens to cry out at the violent penetration behind him. 

There is no finesse, no allowance for the omega to acclimate to the intrusions.

Bruce can’t see the omega’s face, but he can read the way his body tenses like a book. The grin spreads across his own face before Alpha 2 even shrieks in pain.

“Fucking bitch!” The man snarls as the back of his hand cracks across the kid’s face. He jerks the omega up by the hair with one hand and Bruce can see a dribble of blood fall from the little one’s smirking mouth. The hand the Alpha wraps around the narrow throat and squeezes like a vice is big enough to almost touch fingers to thumb. The man keeps tightening his grip until the boy’s eyes get wide, until he makes weak little gagging noises, and scratches at the hold.

“Stupid slut,” Alpha 2 spits, “If you use those fucking teeth again, we’ll drop you with the police when we’re through with you. Keep ‘em to yourself and we’ll take you to a nice ‘mega sanctuary. Go into heat for us, and we’ll be able to get you into the nicest one in town.”

The kid’s face twists into an angry sneer and he bares his teeth in a silent growl even as he digs his nails into the Alpha’s wrists.

Alpha 1, who had slowed to watch the show, drills his cock back in with renewed savagery, forcing a dry, gurgle from the omega’s blocked airways.

“You really want to go to the auctions, baby?” Alpha 2 asks derisively, free hand leaving his own dick to pinch and twist the boy’s nipple, hard enough for more tears to spring to his eyes, face starting to edge from red to purple. “After spending your heat entertaining Gotham’s finest which, knowing those assholes, will probably mean watching your cute pussy get passed around the crooks at least once, they’ll put your cute, naked ass on a platform in front of a crowd of drooling Alphas, make you bend over and show the room your goods. Only for you to probably get sold off to a sanctuary anyway.”

The too youthful features fall in fear and defeat. He still looks livid, but it’s clear the Alpha has made his point.

Even if it’s unlikely that these two opportunistic Alpha’s would actually turn him over to the police instead of selling him directly to a facility. There’s only one way these guys make money. But the boy is too young to know that apparently.

Gasping, the omega desperately sucks in air when his throat is released. The Alpha doesn’t give him much time to recuperate, taking his chin between thumb and forefinger, deceptively gentle.

The boy keeps gulping, trying to get moisture back into his throat, as the glowers up at the man.

“So, you gonna be a good little omega whore and suck me off like it’s your job? You know, since it is.”

His jaw his trembling even more than the rest of him and his upper lip curls in disgust and hatred. Bright, sea green eyes dart toward something off screen and he whimpers.

“I know,” the Alpha says, tone mocking and belittling, “It’s shit luck kid. Well, for you anyway. But she was obviously a shit mom who didn’t care about you anyway. Or we wouldn’t have even been here.”

Tears start flowing. The Alpha wipes at one with his thumb and then pushes the digit into the boy’s mouth, obviously testing.

With a heartbroken, distressed whine, Bruce sees the omega’s cheeks hollow a bit, sucking weakly to indicate his compliance.

A cruel grin spreads across Alpha 2’s face and he’s buried back in the boy’s mouth in a moment.

Once again, he doesn’t let him adjust. Just keeps pushing his length deeper and deeper into the unpracticed, untrained throat until the inevitable happens.

The Alpha barely jerks the kid off and to the side of the bed before he vomits nothing but bile onto the floor.

“Disgusting,” Alpha 2 mutters, loud enough for the boy to hear. But he barely gets the chance to wipe his mouth before he’s being pulled back, the Alpha force feeding the omega his cock until it the bulge of it in the boy’s throat is apparent even in the low light.

Bruce clicks the playback speed up to 8x because he really doesn’t have a full three hours to sit here and watch what now falls into standard heat inducement practices.

Basically, the two Alphas fuck the young omega senseless, knotting him repeatedly and filling him with as much Alpha come as possible to trigger a latent biological drive, telling the omega that the need for breeding is urgent and imperative for the species survival.

Despite himself, Bruce finds himself highly aroused. Average Alpha dicks are about eight inches long and vary in girth but these two seem to be a bit above average and thick. By Bruce’s judgement, when both are inside the boy at the same time, they take up roughly 2/5’s of his tiny body’s length. And that sparks something primal and animal in Bruce. The desire to take and possess and protect a delicate, beautiful omega.

Since heat inducement requires quantity, the first round lasts maybe ten minutes. But because of how violent it is and how young and frail the omega is, the boy is boneless and exhausted by the end of it, unable to fight or offer complaint.

The Alphas seem to prefer their plaything relatively unresponsive anyway. The kid sobs and screams when one of the Alphas gets around to railing his ass while he’s forced to ride the other, but doesn’t try to get away, allowing the Alphas to manhandle him into whatever positions they want.

Even Bruce winces in sympathy and lowers the volume when they decide to first fuck his cunt, then his ass, at the same time. During the latter, Bruce gives a useless, angry growl of his own when one of them forces his knot out of the boy before either Alpha’s had gone down. It seems to Bruce that they could have probably successfully induced heat much faster if they had been a bit gentler. 

Perhaps the brutality is a side effect of whatever drug is coursing through their veins. These Alphas must be on something, some kind of stimulant, to be able to get off so often and get hard again so quickly.

The video is winding down and Bruce is starting to get nervous. It’s clear the kid hasn’t gone into heat yet.

Then finally, in the last hour, one of the Alphas crawls off the bed and moves off screen in the direction the omega had glanced earlier. And that’s when the boy shows signs of life again.

It surprises Bruce when he starts thrashing around and snarling again. Granted it’s much weaker than it was hours ago, but by all rights, after the marathon of downright ruthless breeding he’s endured, he should probably be completely unconscious.

Both Alphas are laughing again when Alpha 1 one comes back on screen. Alpha 2 holds the struggling omega tightly to his chest with a strong arm across the tiny, bruised body, the boy’s arms pinned to his sides, as the man fucks up into him.

When Alpha 1 gets back onto the bed, Alpha 2 uses his free hand to dig his thumb and index finger into the hinges of the wriggling omega’s jaw and pry his mouth open.

That’s when Bruce notices the large, ribbed dildo in Alpha 1’s hand, shiny with what he first suspects is lube.

But it occurs to him as the gleeful Alphas shove it into the child’s mouth and hold it there as he weeps around their hands, that they wouldn’t have lubed up the toy just to put it in his mouth.

He frowns, even as his cock twitches, remembering the words from earlier about the lady omega. With a smaller effort than it should be, he shoves those thoughts aside.

The tactic works. The… _other_ omega must have been in heat too, because the taste and scent seems to kick the exhausted kid over the edge.

Suddenly his muscles relax, eyes roll back as the lids fall heavily part way down. His head drops back onto the shoulder of the Alpha behind him.

Both Alpha’s tense for moment and then trade twin looks of smug satisfaction.

Only several minutes later, an extremely fast onset, the omega’s body flushes pink. He moans and starts to tentatively meet each thrust.

It’s enough to give the Alphas a final burst of energy. They each knot the omega once more, laughing at the obvious pleasure on his face.

They make him thank them before one rises and goes to the camera. Bruce clicks back to normal speed just in time.

“That was probably one of the best experiences we’ve ever had,” Alpha 1 smirks at the audience, sounding a bit breathless. In the background, Alpha 2 shoves the finally unconscious boy off his lap, gets off the bed, and redresses while Alpha 1 continues, “He was a good little omega, did everything his Alphas wanted him to. So, we’re gonna reward the bitch. Taking his cute little holes to the best sanctuary in town.”

Behind him, Alpha 2 picks up the naked kid, covered in bruises and come, and tosses him over a shoulder like a particularly light duffel bag. Then the screen goes black.

Well. Clark was right. Aesthetically, the boy is what Bruce likes in his omegas, dark hair, light eyes, striking features, slight stature. His attitude needs work, he’s clearly never been trained, doesn’t know or maybe doesn’t care, what’s expected of him as an omega. But Bruce likes that too. He’d much prefer to train his own omega the way he wants than have to undo the bad habits instilled by others. It’s just not usually an option. Even young omegas don’t usually go into heat until 13 or 14 (most are about 15) and by then they’ve had several years of training.

If this kid hasn’t even been sent to one of the state training programs, then he must be… 10? At the oldest.

A rare opportunity indeed.

Bruce checks his watch. Even with the speed-through he’d been watching for nearly two hours. That’s a possible ten-hour head start for anyone who saw this before him.

Fortunately, buying an omega, especially one like this and who is currently in heat, from a sanctuary isn’t cheap and most people would rather shell out for a couple hours rather than ownership. But he can think of a few people who might be interested in hunting down wherever the Alphas dropped him.

It’s good then, that Bruce doesn’t need to search. He already knows the best omega sanctuary in town. And he has a great deal of pull at facilities owned by Wayne Enterprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a single thing about cam sites and I didn't spend much time on the usernames. Sorry that they're lame :D
> 
> If I missed any tags _please_ let me know.__


End file.
